


Faded

by ScriptrixDraconum



Series: Steel and Roses [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Demons, Desperation, F/M, First Kiss, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptrixDraconum/pseuds/ScriptrixDraconum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is trapped in the Sloth demon's dream. Esmé Cousland has successfully rescued the rest of her companions, but Alistair just wants to eat pie with his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded

My head hurt.

I had been crossing thresholds from one dreamland to another, shapeshifting into a mouse, a spirit, a man on fire, and a golem interchangeably and, at times, all within seconds of each other. I battled darkspawn, spirits, abominations and more, and I was _exhausted._ And yet, after all of that, I still had to find my companions. So far I had found Wynne, our newest party member, a mage from the Circle who volunteered to help battle the corruption inside the Tower. She was trapped in a prison of her own mind, influenced by a demon. Leliana, Morrigan, Oghren and Zevran were all trapped as well, but proved far less trouble to get to snap out of it than Wynne had.

After locating all but one of my companions, I grew worrisome. Alistair was still missing, and I had no idea how to find him. All this time I had simply touched a glowing pedestal and was transported to a new dreamscape. Sometimes I found a companion, other times I found fire. Most times, I became hopelessly lost.

Once my companions had realized they were dreaming, they disappeared. I was constantly alone otherwise, and beginning to feel hopeless. It occurred to me that it was possible that Alistair was not dreaming, but in fact still awake in the Tower. But if he was awake, I wondered, what was I still doing asleep? Unless, of course, I had something else to accomplished while asleep.

I retraced my steps, watching the corpses of darkspawn carefully. I became lost several more times and had to morph into a spirit-mouse yet again. When I finally entered an area that I did not recognize, my hopes were somewhat restored. I shook off my mouse form and went forth as myself, greatsword at the ready. When I heard the laughter of children, I thought myself half-mad. Or maybe all mad.

Walking around a bend, I saw two figures seated at a table. Two adult figures. One of them was wearing very familiar armor.

“Alistair!” I ran towards them from the hill.

The man turned, and I was delighted to see Alistair’s beaming grin. “Esmé!” he exclaimed, rising to greet me. “You’re here! Finally! Join us. Goldanna made pie!”

“Goldanna?”

“My sister!” Alistair stepped back, gesturing towards the skinny, redheaded woman in rather tattered clothing.

“You have a sister?” I asked, staring. “And have been eating pie?”

“Yup! And, yup! And I have five nieces and nephews! I mean, well, not ten of them. Five altogether.” His grin turned to a serene, contented smile. His eyes were sparkling. “I finally have a family, Esmé. I finally have a home. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.”

 _Maker’s breath_. This was going to be more difficult than convincing Wynne she had been dreaming.

But I smiled, and for the moment, decided to play along. “That’s wonderful, Alistair. I’m so happy for you. Um…,” I acted coy, an unnatural demeanor for myself. Stepping up to him, I whispered, “Can I speak with you alone, just for a moment? I have something important to tell you.”

Alistair appeared surprised, but soon a decidedly mischievous grin decorated his face. “Of course. But then, pie!”

“Yes. Pie. After we talk.” _Smile_ , I instructed myself. _Smile sweeter._

As Alistair and I walked away from the apparition, I let my fingers trace the length of his arm, ending their journey at his hand. Gently, slowly, our fingers intertwined, and Alistair’s smile shifted from mischievous to something one could easily equate with awe and wonder.

“Alistair,” I whispered close to his ear, “it’s Duncan. He’s been found alive. He did not die at Ostagar.”

The man backed away, understandably shocked. “What? No, we watched him die.”

I shook my head. “We watched him be hurt badly. He’s been taken to the Chantry at Redcliffe. We need to go, now, before it’s too late.”

“Too late? He’s dying?”

“Yes. Something about the taint. He only has one month to live. And he’s asking for you, Alistair. He cries out for you.”

“Don’t listen to her, Alistair,” his ‘sister’ crooned. “She’s lying. Duncan is very much dead. But you are not. You are home, now. Come, let us eat.”

_Alright, plan two._

I lunged at Alistair, pressing his face between my hands, forcing him to look upon me and not the demon who claimed to be his relative.

“Alistair, listen to me. This is not real. This is a dream. We are in the Fade, right now. That woman is _not_ your sister. She is a demon.”

The ‘woman’ laughed. “Are all of your friends so amusing, Alistair dear? Oh, I do like this one.”

Alistair made to turn to the demon, but I stopped him, and held his gaze.

“If you’ve ever trusted me, Alistair, trust me now. You _have_ to wake up!”

“Trust you!?” the demon cried. “You just now lied about Duncan! Poor, betrayed Duncan!” She turned to Alistair. “She’s a liar. Do _not_ go with her.”

Alistair gripped my wrists, and nearly succeeded in removing my hands from him. “No, Alistair! Think! How did you end up here? Is this a house? A home suitable for a mother and her five children? Where _are_ we!? Think!” With my final command, I gently shook the poor man’s head.

He frowned. “I don’t know, Esmé. But, I’m here, now, and I’m happy. Please, if you want to leave, go. I hope I will see you again, someday.”

I decided against slapping the man. Certainly, that would have ended poorly. Instead, my desperation led me to a vastly different tactic.

I kissed him.

Still holding him between my palms, I pressed my lips to his and then slowly moved one hand behind his head, securing my grip. It only took a moment after the initial shock for the man to melt into me, and return the kiss. His hands, once gripping my wrists, moved to my waist, and held on for the duration. The kiss became surprisingly passionate, and not at all unpleasant.

A faint hiss to my right startled me, and Alistair too. He broke the kiss, and we turned to see his ‘sister’, quite perturbed.

When I turned back to Alistair, I found him frowning. “I’m sorry, Esmé. You have to leave. Goldanna does not like you.”

“Alistair, no!”

“Please, go quickly,” he said, voice on the verge of breaking. “I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

I backed away, greatly saddened, but not all that surprised. “I’m sorry, too, Alistair,” I replied before reaching behind me to my sword’s pummel. In a matter of seconds, the demon-woman’s head was severed from her body. With a flash, Alistair was gone.


End file.
